25 November 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-11-25 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Edited highlights only * Sessions *Cable #1, recorded 18th October 1994. *Elevate #1, recorded 16th January 1994, repeat, first broadcast 25 February 1994. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Van Basten: Black Dragon (12") Brute BRUTE 18 *Bandit Queen: Miss Dandys (single) Playtime AMUSE 25CD *Cab Calloway: Aw You Dog (album - The King Of Hi-De-Ho) Ace Of HEARTS AH 106 *Cable: Seventy (session) @''' *Prophets Of Da City: Understand Where I'm Coming From (album - Age Of Truth) TUSK TUCD 30 *Man...Or Astro-Man?: Shockwave (album - Your Weight On The Moon) One Louder Louder 4 *Pink Kross: Drag Star Racin' Queen (7" - Punk Or Die E.P.) Bouvier BV 909 *Oblivians: Motor Cycle Leather Boy (7" EP - Blow Their Cool) Estrus ES 756 *Plastikman: Fuk (album - Musik) Novamute NOMU37CD *Cable: Give Them What They Want (session) '''@ *Cables: What Kind Of World (v/a album - Respect To Studio One) Heartbeat CDHB 1812 *Elevate: Quietly Obnoxious (session) &''' *Polara: Counting Down (7" - Millepore Of Florida) Generator G 16 *Skool Of Hard Knocks: Everybody (12") Grand Larceny GL 004 '''# *Teengenerate: Dirty Robber (7" EP - Car-Crazy!...Speed-Crazy!...Japaneze!!) LUCKY LKY 011 *Chug: Sylvia (Album - Sassafras) Flying Nun FN300 *Zen Paradox: Deep Beneath An Ancient Beach (album - From The Shore Of A Distant Land) Nova Zembla NZ 014 *Dick Dale And His Del Tones: Shake 'N' Stomp (album - Surfers' Choice Deltone T 1886 *Cable: Sports Cars & Devil Worship (session) @''' *Terry Edwards: Malady (7" EP - Well You Needn't) Rough Trade 45REV 31 *Kalambya Boys: Kumantha Ngima () Kihumbu Harmonic KHR 012 *Jules Verne: Top Shopper (7" - The Phase 4 World Of Jules Verne) Telekinetic Fixed Link TFL 001 *Campus Tramps: (King Of) Messin' Up (7" EP - Knocked Out Cold) Demolition Derby DD 018 *Elevate: Misuse Of Inner Temperament (session) '''& *Monotones: Book Of Love (album - That'll Be The Day) Ronco MR 2002/3 *Marxman: Wassinit? For The Cynic (EP - The Cynic) Talkin' Loud TLKCD 52 *Cake Like: Suck (album - Delicious) Avant AVAN 029 $''' *Cable: Deadwood For Green (session) '''@ *Mystic Force: Clearlight (12" - Psychic Harmony) MFS MFS 7060-3 *Finks: Meltdown (7" EP - Dirty Rotten Finks) Dionysis ID074564 *Vivian Stanshall & His Gargantuan Chums: Suspicion (album - History Of The Bonzos) United Artists UAD 60071 *John Fahey: I'm Gonna Do All I Can For My Lord (album - Return Of The Repressed) Rhino R2 71737 *Elevate: Stuntman Big Drag (session) &''' *Irresistible Force: Sunstroke (album - Global Chillage) Rising High RSNLP 24 *Sawyer: Ghetty Chasun (2x7" EP) Human Condition HC007 '''£ *Dodes' Ka Den: Salmons (spilt 7" EP with Penguins - Split Single) Ubik UBIK 001 £''' *Steel Wool: Devil's Night (7") Bag Of Hammers BOH 025 '''£ *Steel Wool: Krypto 70's (7" - Devil's Night) Bag Of Hammers BOH 025 @''' *Cable: Oubliette (session) '''@ *Roky Erickson: We Are Never Talking (7") Trance TR-28 *Papa Noel Et Le Duo Incomparable: Simba Martha (album - Haute Tension) Les Mampoko's Production MPK 001 *Elevate: Trinkets Oriental Objects A Certain Delicacy (session) &''' *Lumukanda: Mooove (EP - Everything Must Go) Nova Zembla 017 '''& Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 1. Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 2. Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 3. Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4. Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 5. File ;Name *1) 1994-11-xx Peel November 1994.mp3 *2) best of peel vol 74 part 1 (with introductions) *3) best of peel vol 74 part 2 (with introductions) *4) best of peel vol 75 part 1 (with introductions) *5) best of peel vol 75 part 2 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 1:12:10 (25:46 to 31:07) *2) 0:47:11 (from 43:17) *3) 0:47:16 (from 38:20) *4) 0:47:03 (to 23:53) *5) 0:46:50 (to 19:24) ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Mixtape created from SB1071 and SB1072 of Weatherman22's Tapes. Peel November 1994 *2-5) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 75 ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/?arzycb4rs1sqc15 * 2-5) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Available online